


Take away my life

by BrickABrack



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickABrack/pseuds/BrickABrack
Summary: A man is found guilty and is sentenced to death. But he has one last request.
Kudos: 1





	Take away my life

Takeaway my life  
But leave my hands.  
Guilt, grief, death, strife.

'Order, order, order,' shouts rumble at the stands.

'No, no! They are right! Please take my body but leave my hands!  
Perish! Wicked or sublime matter not. My hands are tainted, unpure diseased.  
Hang me by rope, burn me at stake, crush me with rocks.  
But please, severe my hands and let me take my leave.  
Peaceful. Free.'

The rope hangs loose. The air thins out. My hands are uncut and bound.

'My hands! My hands!' My cries they ignore. 'Please, have mercy! Cut my off hands, let me be!'

The rope holds tight. The air is stilled. My hands. Uncut and bound.


End file.
